a diffrent ending
by science girl 1117
Summary: summary inside sry :p oh and just so i don't have to keep doing the dis claimer i do not own sword art online
1. summary

Ever heard of the saying of too many viedo games will rot your brian? Well that's just what kyaba tells nthem all when the they can log off and have brian damage or they can be given an hour a day where they can be off the game to take care of them selfevs. Kirito and the gang decied that living like they don't have brain damage is a better I dea but with outside family problems and even with the newly added grow a family option will kirito and the gang be able to take this new life? Or will it be living hell?


	2. chapter 1

**i was asked to redo the chapter so i did sorry :p**

Kirito pov

What type of choice is this live inside a death game or live with brain damage I mean really what are we supposed to do! My life at least right now is really fucked up. I can't believe this! Although it dose make sense we have been living inside a video game for 2 years your not really supposed to play the nerve gear for more than a couple of hours. I don't know I guess we all figured we'd be a' okay even after 2 years in a death trap. I fought with kyaba on floor 75 believing I'd go home and finally go back to normal life. Just without ever playing a video game again.

I turned to my wife Asuna. (Only in the game… so far.) "I don't want to have brain damage." She said. She looked slightly tired almost every body dose after paralysis "it's probably going to have PTSD in the mix too isn't it?" I said. She just looked even more tired. "kirito the thought of living in this game forever makes me want to puke up blood but it's probably better idea isn't it?" she commented. Were lucky the nerve works constantly with our involuntary muscles (when we're hungry in real life the stomach will send a signal and we will feel hungry in the game and vice versa. Otherwise we probably would have all died from atrophy. "Lets just stay here then and I'll try to hack into the system with some of the other people who decided to stay and continue with this game. Just to make it feel a little more like home." She didn't say anything just somberly nodded slowly and pressed the stay in game button. I did the same. That was in the menu screen where the logout button should be.

Then my body was enveloped in a tingly sensation. When Asuna and I got to the house we shared. I started the process of buying a computer to make hacking into the SAO system easier. Then I checked my friends list, Silica, Klein, Agil, Lisbeth, Sister Azariya, and I'm guessing some of her children are still here from my friends list. That's nice I still have plenty of friends still here. Just then Asuna walks behind me. "Ya know dinners ready." She said with a cheerful smile but a depressed voice. But hey that's a major improvement from an hour ago. "Quite a few of our friends are still here including Lisbeth." I said knowing she was still slightly depressed Lisbeth is one of her best friends and that it would cheer here up at least a little bit.

It must've worked because e her smile got bigger so that she looked like a child. So very joyful and carefree I absolutely love it when she looks like this it makes me want to protect her to the best of my abilities so I decided that after this I'm going to make that smile bigger I will bring Yui back by morning I'll work all night if I have to if I can just figure out how hack the main data base I'm home free! I just have to figure out how to do that! Maybe I can call Klein and Agil to help out I mean if we figure it out we can do a lot with a lot! Even make a few programs to be able to live an actual life here in SAO. At least until we all die in real life.

I decided to call them and then get started. I think I was almost in the main system when Klein and Agil got here we worked until dawn but got it done we were able to get Yui back by changing her data from a system program to a character with actual life points. (We got her back when Asuna was sleeping because that's the only time Asuna doesn't wear the necklace. Placed her in her bed (she was sleeping)) and set up a new program before the system was able to override us. We tried to get rid of the die in game die in real life feature. And the system wasn't happy.

I was still extremely proud of what we were capable of achieving .we parted ways to go get some sleep I decided to sleep on the couch as to not wake Asuna and little Yui up and buy Yui some new clothes for when we reveal her to Asuna.

**Hi guys what did you think of this chapter please tell me. I hope you like it but if not it's even more important you tell me…as long as your not mean about it. Thank you :3**


	3. sry

**hey sorry I thought it would** **be a good idea bit o can't really get into it anymore sorry.**


End file.
